


You can call me Pooh, Sunshine

by Drkaihusky



Series: Tshirts and tuxedos [4]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Max Caulfield is a lightweight, Max is a jolly drunk, Pooh is best bear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: This had been a terrible idea and Max would be mortified when she sobered up. Chloe and Rachel just laugh. Victoria's face was worth everything.





	You can call me Pooh, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> The Pooh Song made me do it

Max had Rachel and Chloe over for a free Friday afternoon. They were chilling on the floor in Max's room. Chloe leans back with her cigarette.

'Rachel and I brought us something.'

'You did?' Max asked curiously.

'Heck yes.' Chloe chuckled.

She pulled out three cans out of her backpack and set them down in front of her. Max frowned.

'No.' She said.

'C'mooon, Maximus! Just one!' Chloe whined.

'Just to celebrate the weekend.' Rachel added.

The two gave her big sad eyes. 

'No way. And the puppy faces won't help you!'

'Pleaaase...'

 

Max wobbled towards the door. Chloe and Rachel giggled loudly. Max strook a pose.

'Rawrrrrr! I'm the boss of the woods!' 

Chloe was dying of laughter. Rachel took a picture with Max's camera. 

'Beautiful.' Rachel snorted.

There was a loud banging on the door.

'Caulfield! Can it? Some people need to catch up on sleep!'

Victoria... Max opened the door. That must have scared the tall blonde, judging by the face she made. The fact that Max was wearing a onesie of a certain cuddly Disney bear could also be a reason. 

'W-what are you wearing?' Victoria stuttered.

Rachel greeted her.

'Come to join us, Vicky?

'In your dreams. I wanted to nap but **someone**  was making a lot of noise.'

Max giggled, cutting the short silence that had fallen.

'You can call me Pooh, Sunshine.' 

The utter shock on Victoria's face was worth more than diamonds. Max had even completed it with a flirty look and a wink. Chloe snorted loudly at Victoria's bright red face. Before Victoria could yell some more, Max escaped into the hall.

'Gimme all your honeypots!' 

Victoria looked at the other two present in the room.

'She just drank a beer...' Chloe chuckled.

'Just one.'

'We had no idea it was that bad...' Rachel helpfully mumbled.

'Clearly...' Victoria said on an accusing tone.

Chloe scratched the back of her hair.

'Shouldn't you two go after her?!' Victoria continued.

Chloe and Rachel gave her a smug grin.

'Are you volunteering?'

Victoria glared. Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. Before any of them could say anything else, Max jumped back into the room. She threw an arm around Victoria's waist. 

'Sunshine, let me take you out for dinner?'

 

 

Taylor and Courtney were staring at them. Victoria was too flustered to function. All because Max Caulfield fell asleep wrapped around her while wearing that damn Pooh onesie. Victoria could feel Max's heart against her back.

'You know, not that we are judging, but care to share why Smallfield is currently hogging you from behind?' Taylor began.

'Appearantly, she's weak to alcohol.' Victoria sighed.

'Price and Rachel gave her a drink... This is the result... Trust me, this is less embarrasing than what happened earlier...'

Courtney stared at Max. 

'Well, for what it's worth, you two look cute together.' She said.

Taylor chuckled.

'Yeah, Pooh costume included.'

Victoria rolled her eyes. Max Poohbear hugged closer. It was kind of sweet, Victoria decided. Max Caulfield was a hipster to the core. A nerd. According to the social food chain, everything Victoria should despise. But Victoria liked this dorky person. She did need to ask sober Max where the hell the Pooh.. Thing had come from. 

 

Max woke up bewildered as fuck. She was feeling hot. There was this nice flowery fragrance. She saw blonde hair pointing in a few directions. When she tried to sit up, the owner of the hair stirred and let our a tired moan.

'What time izzit?'

Max froze. This was not her room. Her head was hurting.

'God... What did I do...?' Max muttered.

Victoria turned around and gave Max a look.

'You got drunk and flirted with me. When you were tired after hyperactive running and shouting around the dorm, you hogged onto my back and fell asleep.'

Max turned red.

'Goodness... I'm so sorry...'

Victoria sat up now too.

'How would you describe my face?' She asked Max.

Max gave her a confused look.

'With your hair, you look like sunshine, why?'

Victoria took a deep breath.

'You kept calling me that. "Sunshine", I mean.'

Victoria was blushing too and Max just...

'I kind of liked that...' Victoria admitted.

Max had never seen the popular girl so shy. So she grinned brightly at her. Victoria visibly melted and Max was falling... They didn't know who leaned closer first, but they softly kissed. Victoria practically crawled onto Max's lap. They broke the kiss to look at eachother.

'Wowser...'

'Ugh... Shut up, Pooh.' Victoria grumbled and kissed Max again.

Pooh? Max was confused, but Victoria's lips distracted her. They continued kissing for a while. Things sort of heated up along the way.

 

'Why did you eh, call me "Pooh"?'Max asked.

Victoria raised her head from Max's chest and gave her a look. 

'Considering I'm ignoring the fact that we just had sex with you wearing a Pooh costume...'

Max gave Victoria a goofy grin. She was playing with the blonde's hair.

'You actually told me to call you that yesterday.'

Max flushed red. 

'Then, I guess you should.'


End file.
